


Hero's Of Remnant

by Riot_Of_Roses12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Despair, Eventual Romance, Evil Plans, F/F, Fist Fights, Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Qrow Branwen/Ozpin, Ruby Rose is a Faunus, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riot_Of_Roses12/pseuds/Riot_Of_Roses12
Summary: A working title to a not-so-twisted story about a young girl name Ruby Fall.Ruby Fall is a renegade to city of Vale, home to criminal masterminds and the White Fang. Along with her sister, Cinder, Ruby wants to change the world for the better, no matter the cost. But when she gets accepted into beacon academy, her skills aren't the only thing that is challenged and she begins to wonder if the way to make things better is truly the best way.(Taken from my wattpad account That_Girl_123 )





	1. Where They Go, Nobody Knows

**_~Intro~_ **

  
  


Snow softly fell from the sky, landing on the forest ground. Shrubs and tufts of grass could hardly be seen poking through the dense snow covering the ground. Small critters here and there scattered around as a thump of something dropping down scared them away.

 

There laid a coughing figure wearing a shredded white cloak with blood staining the precious garment. Hacking and wheezing into her hand, blood pooled around her dying form, a sword embedded into her chest. Her dimming silver eyes looked at the person standing over her, a victorious grin plastered on his face.

 

“I didn't want things to end this way.” He crouched down to her, tracing a callous hand over her bleeding cheek. She flinched at his cold touch.

 

“Get away from me.” She growled as he chuckled and roughly gripped her chin. “How ironic, a summer rose dying in a winter storm.” Licking his lips, he examined her wound with glee. He stood back up, pulling his sword out of her chest, smiling as she gasped and groaned in pain.

 

“Y-you will be stopped.” She said, digging her nails into the cold ground, her eyes looking towards her burning village. It laid there, burned and tarnished with Grimm scouting for any human remains.

 

_ ‘I‘m so sorry my little rose. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to keep you safe.’ _

 

“See, that's the fun thing of rebellions. They don't stop until they've consumed every last bit.” He flicked the lint off his expensive suit, glaring her down with his icy blue eyes.

 

Her eyes welled up in tears she refused to shed.

 

“ _ The flames will be extinguished!”  _ She roared out as she pulled out a dagger from her cloak, slashing his abdomen.

 

He cried out in shock, slamming backwards into a tree. “You bitch!” He pressed a hand tightly into his wound as he sent her a murderous glare. “Everyone you love will pay for this dearly.” He thundered out before walking away from the small clearing at the hilltop of the mountain he once stood.

 

She weakly grinned, curling into a small ball as she finally let her tears run free.

 

“A-and thus….I kindly scatter.”

 

As the light dimmed from her silver eyes, she failed to notice the dark figure carrying a child away in their arms.

  
  


**_~Present~_ **

  
  


“Ruby Fall! You get back here!”

 

“Never!” A young child yelled out, running around a table as a young fourteen year old boy chased her around. For a nine year old, he couldn't believe she was faster than his larger and taller frame.

 

“Your sister is going to get mad! Give me back those cookies before she finds them missing!” He called out, out of arm's reach from her blood red cloak that swung wildly as she zipped around him.

 

“She won't notice Roman!” Ruby gave a sheepish smile as she waved around her ‘prized’ possession of cookies, her tail wagging in joy as her wolf ears twitched around.

 

Roman sighed as he stopped chasing after her, weariness seeping into his bones, he knew that he couldn't outrun a faunus even if he wanted too. Running his hand through his short orange hair, he couldn't help but worry how he was going to explain to Cinder that her sister was on a sudden sugar high.

 

He shivered as her glowing eyes echoed into his mind, scared of what she would do to him, even though she was only three years older than him.

 

Ruby gave him a thumbs up as she raced around the table one more before the edge of her cloak got caught on a nearby corner of the table. She instantly slammed into the floor in a large  _ ‘thump'  _ that echoed throughout the small apartment complex.

 

“Ruby!” He instantly was by her side, gently lifting her up as a red bruise began forming on her forehead. He brushed away her short black and red locks from her face as Ruby’s eyes began to tear up, a small dent could be seen on her forehead. “Are you okay?” Roman frantically ushered her to the nearby couch.

 

She silently nodded, a whimper escaping her throat as her ears flattened on her head. He sighed as his forehead creased in worry, “Kid, your gonna be the death of me. This is why I wanted you to sit down, you're gonna hurt yourself if you run around like a wild monkey.”

 

_ ‘Cinder is gonna kill me now.’  _ He thought .

 

“A whild wolf you mewn.” She grinned, showing a now missing tooth in her front teeth.

 

_ “You chipped a tooth?!”  _ He shrieked. Cinder was definitely going to roast him, forget about being buried six feet underground, he was going to get cremated for free.

 

She had made specific instructions that no harm would come to Ruby while she was out.

 

“That's okah. It was fallin’ out anywayths.” She pointed at the tooth that rested on the tip of her tongue.

 

The door of their apartment slowly unlocked as Roman could feel chills running down his spine at the sound of clicking heels as the aroma of ash and citrus clung to the air. It didn't take a genius to guess who had walked in.

 

“Cinther!” Ruby jumped from the couch and ran to the arms of her sister.

 

He heard a small chuckle escape her as she scratched Ruby's ears, her tail swishing madly. “How's my little rose doing?” Cinder motioned her to the kitchen, where she dropped down grocery bags. Walking in was two other figures Roman did not recognize. 

 

One was dark skinned with green hair and another had silver hair and dimly lit grey eyes. 

 

“Gooth! I lost my tooth!” She exclaimed happy as Roman flinched. He knew it was a matter of seconds before he died a ashy death.

 

_ ‘May Oum have mercy on my poor soul.’  _

 

“Oh? I wonder how that happened.” He heard the slight dip in her voice as he could feel her eyes crawling through his brain.

 

“It fell off while I was playing thag with Roman! It didn't even hurt.” She smiled broadly as Cinder shook her head. “Didn't I say no running?” She chided, flicking Ruby gently on the nose.

 

Both standing figures were confused at the sight of the other girl being oddly nice and caring to the child in front of them.

 

Ruby pouted, her tail momentarily pausing, “Buth it was fun! I promise I'll be more careful big sis.” She wrapped her arms around Cinder who gave her a small smile.

 

The standing teens gave each other odd looks as the little girl in Cinder’s arms hopped off her lap and grabbed both of their arms, tugging them towards the living room.

 

“My name's Ruby! Whath’s your name?” She patted the empty space on the floor, motioning the teens to sit down with her, tail happily moving around.

 

Cinder watched Ruby with a careful eye before turning back to Roman.

 

“Be thankful I haven't roasted you to smithers yet, Roman.” She said, as he graciously nodded.

 

That was the day he truly began cherishing Ruby for her innocent bright eyed self. It was only a matter of time before Ruby warmed the hearts of the other two.

  
  


**_~Six years later~_ **

  
  


“Operation S.A.D. is a go. Over.” Whispered a fifteen year old Ruby Fall as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her wolf ears. She stood in the rooftop of an abandoned building, her silver eyes examined the dust shop open during the late hours of the night.

 

Using the darkness as a tool to conceal herself, she jumped towards a much lower rooftop of the building next door, landing with a quie thud as her combat boots crunched the gravel under her feet.

 

Ruby’s tail twitched in anticipation.

 

**_“Queen Of Hearts, are you in position? Over.”_ ** Roman’s voice spoke to her in the small earpiece she was currently sporting.

 

“Yes Jack Of Trades. Over.” Ruby stifled a giggle at Roman’s code name. She heard him grumble into the earpiece, paying him no mind as a mini van pulled up near the dust shop.

 

**_“Seven Of Spades and Two Of Clovers in position. May I add how ridiculous these names are? Over.”_ ** Emerald said as she heard Mercury snicker. Even if it was childish to have such weird code names, Ruby enjoyed toying with Emerald and sharing a laugh with Mercury. She knew she could always count on him to prank her.

 

“Okay, like we practiced. Jack Of Trades will raid the shop, Seven Of Spades will use her semblance and Two Of Clovers will be our getaway man and disable the cameras. Over.” Ruby wrapped a harness around her waist as she ziplined on a wire leading towards the shop’s rooftop.

 

She dropped without a struggle.

 

“On my command we go. Over.” She looked around for any witnesses before humming a soft tune that ended in a high note, loud enough for human ears to listen.

 

Looking below, she saw Roman walking up towards the dust shop with Emerald. He gave Ruby a small wink as they entered the shop.

 

_ ‘All right. Now I wonder if luck will be on our side?’  _ Ruby pulled out a deck of poker cards, shuffling them before smiling down. 

 

Emerald thought it was a ridiculous thing to carry around with her. Mercury had given her those cards as a gift for her twelfth birthday, teaching her to play after much protest of Cinder not wanting Mercury to corrupt Ruby with gambling. The irony.

 

The silver eyed girl smiled fondly as she pulled a random card of the deck.

 

Queen of hearts.

 

_ ‘So it seems.’  _ She gave a wolfish smile as her ears twitched.

 

**_“Uhh Queen Of Hearts, looks like we got company. Over.”_ ** Ruby looked below and saw a group of men walking towards the shop in matching suit and ties.

 

Junior’s goons.

 

_ ‘Why the hell are they here? Doesn't Junior know not to interfere with Cinder’s plans?’  _

 

Her tail stopped swaying as Ruby clicked her canines together as she shoved the deck in her black cargo pants, running a hand through multiple pockets running down the side of her legs before she found what she was looking for. Her favorite ‘harmless' explosive ammo clip, especially made to penetrate through aura fields. Not enough to kill, but enough to stun the enemy for a stealthy escape.

 

“Make sure you stay focused on mesmerising the shopkeeper, Seven Of Spades. Jack Of Trades, can you haul enough of your aura to carry all the dust? I'll keep them distracted. Two Of Clovers, open the containers in the back and keep them like that until they're full. Once the mission is complete, wipe the feed clean. Over.” She pulled out her secret weapon, Shattered Rose, her high caliber sniper rifle/scythe.

 

**_“Ru-”_ ** She pulled out her earpiece before she could hear Emerald protest and jumped down in front of the group of men.

 

They were a surprise to see a young girl drop down to the sky with a seven feet tall scythe in one hand.

 

“Move it runt. We have no business with you, we're here for Roman.” A large guy stepped forward, cracking his knuckles as the rest of his men snickered. 

 

“Tsk tsk tsk. I'm sorry, I can't let that happen.” She wagged a finger at him as he growled and took another step forward.

 

“Your weapon don't scare me kid. Now beat it, or I'll be forced to beat the crap outta you.” He spit the tooth pick from his mouth as Ruby shot him a smile.

 

Her ears focused on his breathing as her silver eyes dilated and a feral growl ripped out in the air. 

 

“I said,  _ I can't let that happen.” _

 

Ruby’s chest rumbled as she grabbed Shattered Rose and began swinging it over their heads before slamming it down to the place he once stood. He jumped back in surprise as his group pulled out AR-15’s, barrels pointing towards her.

 

_ ‘So semi-automatic rifles? Pfft. Amatures.’ _

 

Ruby grinned as she shot forward, using her momentum to swipe half his men from their feet as the rest opened fire.

 

Spinning Shattered Rose in front of her, every bullet bounced off easily as she twirled around, left foot over right foot, slowly advancing towards them before turning her weapon back to rifle mode and shooting three explosive bullets towards the few that were careless to leave their sides wide open.

 

They dropped instantly, groaning as the bullets no doubt would start bruising them immediately.

 

_ ‘Mercury would be ashamed of their sloppy tactics.’  _ She thought as she turned to her left to see the ‘so called’ leader of the group with a sword raised to his head as he charged blindly towards Ruby.

 

She sighed as she waited for him to come close enough before kicking her foot out to his shin and aiming a right hook to his jaw before slamming the head of Shattered Rose on his head.

 

The rest of his group immediately backed up and began to run from the dangerous scythe wielder as she smiled and waved at them.

 

_ ‘Loyalty doesn't mean much these days, now does it?’  _

 

“It was nice meeting you friends!” Ruby’s tail flicked as she turned to see Roman standing behind her, large amounts of dust hovering above him as sweat ran down his forehead from the strain. “Alright, let's go!” Ruby pointed at the minivan with Mercury sitting in the driver’s seat, frowning.

 

Emerald followed quietly as they loaded all the dust in the containers, closing the doors as Ruby rested in the passenger seat, Shattered Rose sitting on her lap.

 

“So-” “That was hands down  _ the most foolish thing you've done! You could've gotten hurt Ruby!”  _ Mercury slammed his fist on the steering wheel. Ruby flinched at his tone, her tail tucking between her legs.

 

Police sirens could be heard from a distance as Ruby’s ears flattened.

 

“I'm sorry, he was looking for Roman, and I didn't want him to get hurt.” She whispered out.

 

Mercury’s eyes soften as he glanced away guiltily from the sad faunus, his heart wrenching. Emerald rested a hand on his shoulder as he sighed and looked at Ruby.

 

He nestled his hand between her wolf ears, scratching her favorite spot.

 

“I guess I was too harsh on you. I'm sorry for yelling at you Rubes, I was just worried seeing you fight them. It was hard watching my baby sister fight those dangerous thugs and not have urge to claw them away from you.” She glanced back at him, her face spreading into a smile at his pun.

 

Ruby clasped her hands over his. “Have faith in me Mercury. You've all taught me well. Besides they weren't dangerous at all! They couldn't even fight properly.” She cockily pretended to brush off dirt from her shoulders. Roman rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

 

“Still kid, wasn't your battle to fight.” He flicked her head as she playfully growled towards him, her jaws almost snapping at his hands. “It became my fight when he decided to go after you. Family always comes first.” Ruby shoved his head away, ducking from his hand.

 

Emerald rolled her eyes, hiding a small smile that found itself on her lips, pleased with Ruby’s answer. Her red eyes looked up to see flashes of red and blue lights rounding the corner. “Sorry to break our touching moment but it seems that we have company.”

 

Mercury frowned as he began starting up the car, Cinder would not be happy if her little sister got busted by the cops. 

 

“Wait. I have an idea. You guys go home without me, I'll meet you there in about an hour or so.” Ruby jumped out the car, with protests from her family. She waved them off. “I'm a big kid now, don't worry.”

 

Roman glanced at her warily before nodding. “Fine, we'll trust you Ruby Fall. But keep your ear piece on, in case you need our help. The last thing we need is your sister killing all of us for leaving you without backup. Later kid.” He ruffled her short hair as she giggled, waving goodbye to the speeding van.

 

Ruby glanced back at the four figures still slumped around the pavement, a mischievous look in her eyes, as her tail flicked against a nice midnight breeze.

 

“Now where did I put that rope?”

  
  


**_~Time Skip~_ **

  
  


After the police arrived at the scene (a neighbor from nearby building saw suspicious figures loitering around the dust shop and decided to make a call), they found four men hanging from a lamp post upside down in their boxers.

 

Standing by the hanging men was a young girl, a  small cheerful smile that lit up her face as she waved at the detectives. Two of them frowned when they had noticed a pair of wolf ears and a tail on the girl. They immediately brought her in for questioning until two other people had requested to question her.

 

Ruby sat in a dark bare room, facing a wall with a two mirrored way. She was seated in a cold, stiff chair with a single bulb hanging from the ceiling, as if it was suppose to give the air an intimidating feeling. She rolled her eyes as her superior eyesight made it easier to see in the dark. 

 

Her tail curled around her lap, a pout rested on her lips as the police found it ‘necessary' to confiscate Shattered Rose from her.

 

She fiddled with the straps of her black vest over her button up red blouse. Ruby tightened the traps just as she heard faint steps walking towards her.

 

The door unlocked and two people stepped in, one with a plate of cookies, and another with a scowl on her face.

 

Ruby narrowed her eyes suspiciously as the man placed the batch of cookies in front of her before he motioned her to take one. Eagerly, she began stuffing them into her mouth, the sweet dotted chocolate cookies melted like goo in her mouth.

 

“Ruby Fall, is it?” The man with the grey hair said, taking a sip of coffee in his mug. Ruby swallowed the rest of her cookies before answering.

 

“At your service.” Ruby smirked.

 

“I presume you know my name Miss Fall.” He took a seat in front of her, with the other woman standing behind him, a scroll in her hand. “Of course Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy. Hi Glynda Goodwitch.” The said woman didn't bat an eye at Ruby knowing her name, which she found unsettling but ignored it.

 

He took a closer look at her, scanning Ruby’s slim figure before settling on her eyes.

 

“You have silver eyes.” Ozpin took another sip. Ruby really began to dislike the older man but put on a fake smile.

 

“And you have gray hair.” She said, the scowl on Glynda’s face deepened as he chuckled lightly.

 

“You are quiet observant dear Ruby.” 

 

“Likewise.” She retorted.

 

Ozpin grabbed Goodwitch’s scroll and played a clip of a nearby security camera recording her fighting the group of men.

 

“How is it that a young charming girl such as yourself learned how to fight like this?” He motioned her in the video, twirling like a professional ice skater.

 

Grinning, Ruby puffed her chest out in pride. “My dear family taught me those moves. We lived outside the kingdom for the most part so, we learned how to fight for our own survival, no biggie.” She feeded him enough truth to disguise the lies.

 

Sure her family had lived in the outskirts of the kingdoms and forced her to train in case of a Grimm invasion, but they had also had accommodating housing because of jobs Cinder took and the money heists Roman would pull off with Neo.

 

“They taught a young girl how to use one of the most dangerous weapon of Remnant?” He quirked an eyebrow. Glynda frowned in disapproval.

 

Ruby shook her head. “No, I taught myself how to use the weapon. I forged it when I was twelve. My family was skilled enough to teach me the basics of weapon wielding and I guess...I just learned the rest by trial and error.”

 

Again, it wasn't the exact truth as her family had sneaked her in at Signal academy one night for her tenth birthday and began helping her create her dream weapon. Ruby trained specifically under the watchful eyes of Cinder, who constantly corrected her moves and attacks until she began adding her own style to the mix. Soon Mercury and Emerald, along with Neo and Roman added bits of information as to her fighting style.

 

“So it seems. Tell me Ruby, why train so diligently? What are you seeking? What do you hope to obtain by growing stronger?” Ozpin question her, his brown eyes locked with hers as Ruby’s eyes darkened.

 

Her hands clenched tightly around her cloak, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Glynda.

 

“I want to become stronger to fix this world. Many people think we are in a time of peace, but take a long around Ozpin,” Ruby said, “there is still discrimination against faunus, villages lost to Grimm, hunters and huntresses losing their way. After becoming a huntress, many people have forgotten what that means. There is a false sense of security people have been lulled to think and that is unacceptable, someone needs to stand up and do something. Even if I am not chosen, I will choose to strive for a better kingdom, no matter what it takes.” She finished, her breathing harsh as her tail stood on end.

 

Ozpin was left speechless at the words of the young girl in front of him. For someone to talk like that, they must've seen things that no child should ever see. Meanwhile his partner couldn't help but feel uneasy at the girl’s words, it sent chills down her spine. The way the young girl had spoken would had made anyone think she was giving a warning. 

 

Glynda made a mental note to keep an eye on Ruby.

 

“Ruby Fall. How would you like to come train at my school to become a huntress? It would be the stepping stone to the future you want to plan.” Ozpin offered, “All your expenses will be paid for, and the only catch will be that you'll have to maintain good grades and fight to the best of your ability. Can you do that?”

 

Ruby frowned. Cinder had always taught her from a young age never to trust a deal that sounded too good to be true, or strangers in general, but… on the contrary, it would improve her skills immensely and it was a step towards the direction Cinder and her were fighting for.

 

_ ‘Plus this will make phase three much easier.’  _ Ruby thought, her ears wiggling before she came to a resolution. She just hoped it was one where Cinder wasn't going bleed her ears from giving her a three hour lecture like last time.

 

“Okay. I accept.” She agreed, Ozpin gave her a warm smile as he rose from the chair, motioning two guards outside the door. “All charges will be dropped from her, please see Miss Fall out and return her belongings.” Ruby beamed as one of the guards handed her beloved scythe.

 

Cradling it in her arms, she walked out the door, her tail happily wagging as she clutched to Shattered Rose tighter.  _ ‘My beloved.’  _ Ruby turned the corner and made her way home.

  
  


**_~Outtro~_ **

  
  


Ozpin sighed, taking a sip as Glynda directed a frown towards him.

 

“What?” He asked, walking out the room and into the opposite direction Ruby had left. “Having a silver eyed warrior on our side is generally very promising, but I can't help but take caution when I'm near her Ozpin. Something about Miss Fall doesn't quite add up.” She said, her hands wrapped around her frame.

 

He rose an eyebrow, hiding the small curl of his lip as he opened a door and greeted the cool midnight air that licked his skin. “I suppose it's because she looks like a typical hoodlum in your case. But I can still see innocence in her eyes Glynda, perhaps not all hope is of lost.” Ozpin shifted from his bad left foot to the other, steadily positioning his cane for support.

 

Glynda shook her head. “If she falls in the wrong hands-” “Which is why we'll be taking cautious acts towards Miss Fall. We will not make the same mistake as Raven.” She flinched at the mention of the name and Ozpin couldn't help but feel compassion for his old friend. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her down the street towards Beacon.

 

“We can still hope dear friend.” 


	2. Initiation pt. 1

**_~Intro~_ **

  


Ruby currently found herself sitting down in a bullhead flying towards Beacon academy, after a much heated, very heated, debate on whether or not she should be allowed to go.

 

Cinder had obviously disagreed at the moment, while Mercury and Roman both congratulated her on her success. Neo, Roman’s sister, had signed language her that they wouldn't have trouble infiltrating the academy anymore. So after a few burned items, an almost fist fight, and a deadly spoon, Cinder finally accepted Ruby’s departure and her only demands were that the young faunus checked up on her at least one a day and reported back once a week.

 

Of course Ruby accepted the terms immediately but she knew once she stepped out of the warehouse she called home, she wouldn't be able to come back for a while, making her ears flatten and her tail tuck. So she gave Cinder her warmest hug and set off towards her early ride.

 

At exactly five in the morning.

 

The grumpy faunus still felt sleepy as she sat a nearby window, observing the view while other students mingled with one other. She only took notice of their weapons, gleefully as her tail began to move slightly. It was no secret that she became a geek when she was around weapons, her family knew it and teased her relentlessly because of it. But she didn't mind, as they were, after all, family.

 

Ruby’s eyes peered around and caught scent of another faunus on board, a bow was on top of her cascading raven hair that fell almost past her shoulders. She had pale skin and amber eyes that almost were cat shaped, her attire all black and had what appeared to be, a black katana strapped to her waist.

 

She must've noticed Ruby’s stare as their eyes met and a moment of understandment seemed to pass between them as the older girl gave her a subtle nod. Ruby frowned before turning her gaze away as a flash of golden yellow locks came from the corner of her eyes before brushing it off.

 

_“I have no time for distractions. Cinder expects me to collect enough data of these students and their weaknesses and that's it.’_

 

She sighed, rubbing her temples as she heard another commotion to her left. Ruby’s ears flicked to that direction and she was met with an older blonde boy throwing up in a trash can near him. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, the putrid scent was stronger to her because of her super senses and she almost wanted to kick him out the window. Unfortunately Cinder made her promise to keep a low profile, but to be active enough to gain the trust of the people around her.

 

Shaking her head, she couldn't wait to get off this stupid place and into the initiation.

 

So after another forty five minutes of agonizing torture of waiting for the airship to land, Ruby finally got her wish.

 

After landing, Ruby began walking the grounds, many people rushing past her to get a view of the ‘glorious' and most successful school to train huntresses. It sickened Ruby to the core to see all the naive hunters in training, not knowing what they were getting into.

 

Vomit boy, as she dubbed the stupid airsick boy, was throwing up near a trashcan, his back hunched over as she rolled her eyes. _‘How can someone call themselves a hunter if they get airsick? Are they seriously letting chumps into this ‘glorious' school?’_ Ruby shook her head as she kept walking.

 

She flicked a piece of lint from her shoulder just as she bumped into someone, knocking down their luggage.

 

“Ouch! Can't you watch where you're going?!” The first thing Ruby had noticed when she had fallen was the blazing sun and the concrete floor she laid on. The second was a high pitch voice that sounded like nails dragging against a board and Ruby wanted nothing more to than to shut it up.

 

But she decided to play nice. For now.

 

“Sorry about that.” Ruby instantly got up and was faced with a girl not so much bigger than her own frame. Her eyes dilated a little as she recognize the features on the girl, white hair, pale skin, icy blue eyes and a deep scowl on her lips. Ruby’s tail poofed and stood on edge as her ears perked up. Something about her ticked in the back of her mind, but Ruby ignored it.

 

 _‘A Schnee. The lowest of the scum.’_ The dark haired girl fought a growl from escaping her lips as the heiress frowned and rolled her eyes. “Watch out where your going next time. Do you even belong here anyway? Aren't you too young to be here? This isn't your average sparing school. You could've blown us up with all the dust I was carrying, you need to be more careful you dunce.” The girl was speaking too many words and Ruby wanted to silence her.

 

“Aren't you that prissy Weiss Schnee girl? The girl who's father run the Schnee Dust Company? The same one with questionable business partners that pays very low wages to faunus? The same company infamous for their mistreatment against innocent faunus who are just looking for a job to keep themselves at bay from starving?” Ruby knew she it a nerve as Weiss mouth dropped in shock, opening and closing like a fish out of water.

 

She stood there gaiping at the younger girl before she gritted her teeth and a bulging vein on her forehead looked like it was going to pop any second.

 

“T-the nerve!” She said, before picking up her bags and stomping away.

 

Ruby chuckled and turned the other direction as the heiress’s butlers began to pick up the spilled luggage. Noticing a red dust bottle on the ground, she pocketed it and sighed to herself.

 

“If this keeps up I'm going to murder the entire school.” The wolf faunus mumbled as she kicked a stone nearby. “I hope that doesn't include me!” Whirling around, Ruby tensed up as she saw vomit boy standing with a small smile on his face.

 

Her instincts took over as she prepared for a fight. He gulped, raising his hands before Ruby understood he was no threat. She lowered her fists as he took a step back.

 

“Sorry about that. My names Jaune Arc, short sweet, ladies love it.” He gave a confident smile which only made Ruby internally groan, he was one of those boys. “Do they?” She said, walking down the courtyard with Jaune in tow.

 

He stiffened a little as he gave a nervous chuckle, “T-they will… I think. My mom always said… oh, nevermind.” The blonde hunter in training blushed as Ruby hid her laugh with a cough.

 

Ruby walked along the concrete path, Jaune stuck to her hip like glue as she frowned. _‘Why won't he leave already? Is he that desperate to make a friend?’_ She thought, her tail curled against her back. Ruby disliked any kind of physical contact that was outside of fighting and her family. Her palms itched and her ear wouldn't stop twitching and if it kept going he was going to notice her ears over her hood.

 

So when a random boy was following her towards the atrium, she wanted nothing more than to shove him away from her. All her instincts screamed at her to step thirty feet away from him, her skin crawled at the thought of his hand touching her.

 

“So, what’s your name?” Ruby raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Jaune wanted to get to know her? He was surely an oddball. If it was anyone else, she'd brush it off and walk away. But Ruby was trying to be nice, so she played along, shooting him a fake smile. “Ruby Fall.”

 

“Ruby Fall. Aren't you a little young to be here?” He asked.

 

Ruby shot him a look. Now he really hit a nerve. “Aren't you a little dumb to be here?” She retorted. Jaune flushed bright red and Ruby had to smirk at that; the boy finally shut up.

 

“So- where are you from?” He filled their awkward silence.

 

The wolf faunus wanted to bang her head against the concrete floor. The boy didn't know how to shut up, but Ruby had to remind herself that this would all be worth it once the mission was complete.

 

 _“Give enough truth to hide the lies.”_ Cinder's voice echoed in her mind.

 

“I'm originally from Patch. Until I was about two did I start to move from place to place, Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas. I've been almost everywhere, traveling around with my sister.” She said. “My sister's job… required it.” Ruby wasn't lying. Cinder's mercenary job had required her to move from place to place, hunting her targets and taking them down.

 

“Oh.” Was all Jaune said.

 

 _'What a stupid little boy.’_ Ruby thought.

 

But it begged the question… why was he talking to her?

 

“Why are you talking to me? By all means you could've just walked past me and not say anything.” Ruby tended to have an edge for curiosity and this boy was filled with it.

 

“Well… my mom says strangers are friends you just haven't met yet.” He chuckled as his face turned red. Ruby just hummed in response.

 

They walked for a bit more, and the silver eyed girl got more curious. “So _,_ where are _you_ from?” Cinder had always said it was good to collect information from the enemy to one day use against them.

 

Jaune blinked in surprise.

 

“I'm from Mistral, I grew up in a farm in the outskirts of a town called Villi. My parents are both farmers and they raised seven sisters and one boy. We use to go on camping trips in Anima. But that was years ago.” He gave a downcast look as Ruby clicked her tongue.

 

“What's your weapon?” She asked. “Mine's this beauty.” She whipped out Shattered Rose in scythe mode, slamming her scythe on the concrete ground. Jaune squeaked and jumped back.

 

“I-Is that a scythe?” He gulped, slowly edging away.

 

Ruby smirked, her tail slowly wagging in glee to see Jaune scared.

 

“It's also a high caliber sniper rifle.” She commented. He gave her a blank stare. Mentally rolling her eyes, she responded, “it's also a gun.”

 

He pulled out a sword a shield from his hip. “I've got a this.” He quietly said. “It's a hand-me down. My great-great grandfather fought with it in the Great War.”

 

Ruby inspected the family heirloom. Nodding as they slowly approached the atrium.

 

Jaune's limited knowledge in weapons didn't go unnoticed by Ruby, who made a mental note to check on Jaune's background. It was suspicious that somehow Jaune didn't forge his own weapon, but then again, he could've just taken it because it was a prized possession.

 

Ruby was growing frustrated, wanting to tear the hair from her head. Jaune was a bit of a mystery and it was safer to put him on Cinder's watch list.

 

They neared the atrium, crowded with new students talking and mumbling to one another.

 

“Well, I'll see you around Joe Lark.” She said, waving him off before he could say anything. He blinked and she was gone.

 

“It's Jaune Arc… now where else am I gonna find a nice, quirky kind girl?” He groaned hopelessly, oblivious to a pair of emerald eyes staring at him from the middle of the room.

 

Ruby began weaving into the crowd of students, desperate to get away from Jaune before realizing her mistake.

 

Ruby clenched her jaw tightly. How little space the room had, it made her dizzy seeing so many people together at once. Ruby knew she could be alone with someone, one on one, but even then she felt anxious just having them near her. So when there was a crowd, she swallowed the lump rising in her throat as her mind frantically began panicking. Her palms began to sweat as she gulped and took a step back, bumping into someone again.

 

She instantly jerked away, her tail flicked violently as her ears twitched.

 

“I'm sorry.” Ruby blurted out. It was times like these that Ruby hated acting so out of character. Her social anxiety didn't do anything except torment her since she could remember. Worst of all, she had forgotten to take her medicine and now had to deal with her anxiousness until the day after tomorrow. Cinder constantly scolded her for forgetting to take her medicine and Ruby wished nothing more than to have her sister here.

 

“It is alright, I'm sorry for not seeing you.” A soft voice said. Ruby looked up to see emerald eyes looking down at her with a apologetic smile. She had bright red hair in a ponytail and golden armor that hugged her frame. Her appearance was instantly recognized as Pyrrha Nikos, Mistral Champion of four years running, the same one on Cinder’s watch list.

 

Ruby was surprised at the girl’s gentle eyes. The faunus rarely saw anyone whose eyes were so earnest and sincere. It bothered Ruby for some reason. She wanted to wipe that stupid smile from her face.

 

Before Ruby could say anything else, footsteps echoed out and she turned back to the front to see Ozpin on stage. He tapped the mic a few times before clearing his throat.

 

**_“I'll… keep this brief. Today I stand amongst you as the headmaster of Beacon academy. Looking around, I see bright-eyed hunters and huntresses in training, awaiting a new future. But there is wasted energy all around you, looking for a sense of direction. Many of you are here, to chase for glory, for peace, for hate. You are not here today because of your skills, but because you think you have the knowledge and power it takes to become a Grimm slayer. But you will soon realize that knowledge will only take you so far into this world. It is up to you to see how you fair against this cruel world.”_ **

 

His words echoed throughout the atrium before stepping away and walking off with his cane.

 

Ruby eyes trailed to his figure limping away, her mouth twisting in a frown. _‘It seems like he wasn't even here at all. What are you up to old man?’_ She focused her attention to Glynda on stage.

 

 **_“All first years will head towards the ballroom. Tomorrow your initiation begins.”_ ** Goodwitch motioned everyone away as she turned and walked towards Ozpin’s direction.

 

Everyone began to head towards her direction and out in waves. Ruby felt a shortage of air as every muscle on her body curled and her mind screamed at her to leave. Chewing her lip, she could start to feel hot breath down her neck.

 

The silver eyed girl walked out of the atrium briskly, her cape swishing as she ran as fast as her faunus speed would allow it. She ran until her lungs begged her to slow down, until she could hear blood rushing through her human ears. Panting, Ruby pulled out her scroll and began dialing her sister’s number.

 

 _‘Pickup. Pickup. Pickup.’_ Like a mantra, Ruby chanted the words until her tongue was tied.

 

“ **_Hello_ **?” Thank Oum.

 

“Hey sis. Um… I think I may have forgotten to pack an extra set of pills on me.” Ruby winced as she heard her sister sigh in the other line.

 

She prayed to Oum that she wasn't going to get scolded.

 

“ **_I knew you'd forget. I placed an extra one in the inside pocket of your cloak. Please be careful next time. I can't always be there to monitor you._ ** ” She heard the worry laced in Cinder’s voice and Ruby couldn't help but be touched.

 

“Thanks Cin. Your the best sister anyone could ask for.” The faunus’s tail settled down as she heard Cinder chuckle. “ **_Well of course. I have to get going now, I have to pull another dust robbery with Roman and Neo. Hopefully this time, there won't be any mouse traps stopping Roman from his job._ ** ”

 

Giggling, Ruby heard Roman grumbling in the background about the mouse traps being disgusting and a ‘hazard' to his health. “Tell them I said hi, I have to go now too. Bye Cinder.” “Bye Ruby.”

 

The call ended and Ruby sighed in relief. That was one day without (that many) incidents. She hoped her time at beacon would be better.

 

Ruby began making her trip back to the atrium, wondering where she would spend the night.

  


**_~Timeskip~_ **

  


The sun was barely peeking from the horizon as Ruby was wide awake, stretching on the trunk of a tree. She welcomed the soft morning breeze that swept past her dark red haired tips.

 

The young faunus focused on the swish of the leaves, on every bent blade of grass, on the small chipper of birds and morning doves in the air. She could feel her aura swirl inside her, filling her core and every part of her body.

 

She concentrated her aura on her wolf ears, her hearing expanding through beacon until she could hear the slow and steady heartbeats of the teens sleeping in the ballroom. She heard their shallow breaths and the steady rise and fall of their chest.

 

A small smile reached Ruby’s lips as her aura felt in sync with her senses, making them stronger. Her eyesight could detect the slightest movement on the ground, her silver eyes watching an ant carry food. Ruby’s fingertips felt the energy coursing through the ground, the tree’s roots, the grass’s stem and the fungus nearby.

 

Her concentration was lost when she heard upcoming footsteps and craned her head past the tree to see the faunus she saw earlier on the ship walking in her direction.

 

“Nice morning, wouldn't you say?” Ruby heard the taller girl say, stopping just under the tree.

 

“Of course. Why up so early? I thought cats liked sleeping through the day.” She knew she got the girl when she saw a her lips twitching to smile.

 

“My name's Blake. It's a surprise that you can tell I'm a faunus at a glance.” Blake said, her amber eyes trailed to Ruby, who just gave her a ‘innocent' smile. “I knew when I saw you in the bullhead. Plus, your bow and cat-like eyes give it away. But it's a nice disguise for humans.” Ruby chortled as she could feel Blake peering at her, trying to get a reading on her.

 

The cat was no match for the wolf. If her laugh was teasing Blake’s disguise, the cat faunus couldn't tell. The girl sitting down, was too guarded. The only people Blake knew that were guarded were people who lived outside the kingdom walls, who faced hardships, but the girl just gave her a lazy smile.

 

“Ruby.” She said, standing up and pulling off the hood of her cloak. On top of her head sat two pairs of wolf ears, both black and the tips of ears were red, just like her hair. Blake saw a bushy black and red tail peak out from under the younger girl’s cloak.

 

The wolf faunus let out a yawn as she stretched her back, the muscles on her shoulders easing. “Well, it was nice knowing you Blake. See you.” Ruby instantly leaped towards the treetop, jumping towards another tree before leaving Blake’s vision.

 

Something about her red hair felt familiar towards Blake who stood there for a moment before following her towards the direction to the initiation.

  
  


***

  
  


Ruby found a clearing of trees at the edge of a cliffside in Emerald Forest. Standing there was Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch, waiting for the rest to arrive, his signature coffee cup and Goodwitch’s usual scowl.

 

“Hello there Miss Fall. Quiet early to be up.” He said, motioning the launching pad in front of him. She stepped on it, crossing her arms as she stared back into his brown eyes. “You're one to talk. Haven't you heard? Early wolf gets the early kill.” Ruby proudly exclaimed, only to have Goodwitch’s frown deepen at the words and Ozpin chuckle.

 

He nodded but said nothing. Ruby shuffled under Ms. Goodwitch’s stare, her forest green eyes scanned the young huntress-in-training as Ozpin shook his head and rested his hand on her shoulder. Their eyes met for a split second and a message seemed to pass between them.

 

Don't do anything suspicious in front of her.

 

“Is that so? Well then I hope you don't mind me launching you first.” Talking a sip of his coffee, his eyes twinkled. “But be warned, you'll be getting teammates today. They'll be with you for the next four years of beacon so choose wisely. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with, shall be your partner.”

 

Ruby gave him her fake smile as she mentally frowned before nodding and launched into the air.

 

The wind whipped around her, the sun was in her eyes but Ruby was unbothered. It was strange how Ozpin had let her go first before anyone, and the glance they shared didn't go unnoticed by the wolf faunus. Roman did always say to pay attention to the little details and imperfections your opponents made. That way, you can play that against them and win, even if it meant cheating your way out of a battle.

 

Ruby shook her thoughts away as she focused on the constant feeling of warmth. She in fact, enjoyed the sun’s rays of light, soaking up the heat she got. It was times like this she wished she was a bird faunus who had wings to fly. She opened one silver eye, only to realize the trees were coming in way too fast.

 

 _‘Crap. Okay okay, just gotta wing it. C'mon! Show them who’s top dog Ruby!’_ Ruby thought, pulling out Shattered Rose and shooting out in front of her as a means to stop her momentum. Extending her gun to scythe mode, Ruby hooked the blade side of her beloved and hitched it to a tree limb, only to cut right through it like butter.

 

The wolf faunus squealed as her blade kept cutting through each tree limb descending. “Curse your sharp blade Shattered Rose!” Ruby cried out, a branch smacking her in the forehead. She groaned in pain as another hit her ribcage, knocking all the wind out of her. Toppling down, she tried grabbing onto a branch with her tail or hand, but nothing worked, until landing head first onto the muddy ground.

 

Ruby coughed bits of dirt from her teeth, slowly staggering up and leaning against a nearby tree. Shattered Rose landed a few feet away from her.

 

She rested there for about fifteen minutes, waiting for the rest of the people to show up.

 

Leaves and branches stuck to her hair, a few minor cuts on her face, but nothing her aura couldn't heal. She shook her head, her tail brushing off any excessive dirt on her pants as she wiped her hands on her vest. “I'm going to kill Ozpin.” She growled as her ears began twitching and she focused on the sounds a few miles where she came from.

 

Ruby could hear the wind swishing and a steady heartbeat in the air, followed by eleven more people. She heard someone wailing out, and gunshots.

 

The faunus pulled her deck of cards from the inside of her vest and began shuffling it. Licking her lips, she pulled a two of clovers.

 

Ruby’s face scrunched up in confusion. _‘Weird.’_ She shook her head.

 

“Might as well head along before I really team up with someone else and screw up the plan.” Grumbling, the young speedster sped off towards the temple.

  


***

  


Weiss gracefully rode through the air, activating her glyphs to lower her down to the ground. She huffed and pulled Myrtenaster out, carefully angled out before her. She ran south east.

 

Ren used StormFlower's blades to hook onto a tree and slowly descend in a spiral motion. His feet landed on the ground as he brushed his wrists as he heard gunshots above him and a figure fly by.

 

The said figure’s golden locks blew through the wind, her gauntlets shooting past her to push her forward as she whooped and cheered. She'd never felt this alive as she grasped a nearby tree and jumped towards another one before tucking and rolling into the ground. “Oh yeah.” Yang cheered.

 

Pyrrha’s shield smashed against two trees before she successfully found herself on a sturdy branch, watching another person flinging through the air. Activating Milό in xiphos form, she shot her weapon forward until she heard a loud ‘thunk’ and Jaune’s familiar voice yell a “Thank you!”

 

“I'm sorry!” She waved back. Hopefully she didn't pierce his hand.

 

Meanwhile, Weiss marched around, her heels clicking softly as stomped on the ground, hoping to team up with Pyrrha. “She must've landed here somewhere.” The heiress mumbled to herself as she heard a rustling sound nearby. She whipped her head around, her icy blue eyes scanned the bushes for any sudden movement.

 

Quiet. Too quiet.

 

“Hello? Anyone out there?” Weiss called out, but no one answered. Rolling her eyes, she turned around and almost screamed at the person standing next to her.

 

“Hey.” The person said as Weiss clutched to her chest.

 

“You! What is wrong with you? Didn't anyone ever teach you that sneaking up on someone is rude?” Catching her breath, Weiss glared daggers at the girl in front of her. The same one who had disrespected her yesterday in front of Beacon. Her hood was up so she couldn't see her eyes but, she'd recognize her hair color anywhere.

 

The figure gave her a taunting smile as she pulled back her hood and their eyes connected. “Sneaking up on someone is usually good in my family.” Ruby shot a wink towards her. Weiss could only cross her arms across her chest and sigh in defeat.

 

“Your family sounds like a bunch of animals. Just stay out of my way and I won't have to deal with you.” The ice queen dramatically flipped her hair as she walked past her newfound partner. Ruby’s growl rumbled in her chest as she menacingly stepped toward Weiss.

 

Her eyes suddenly darkened to a stormy grey color as her hands painfully gripped Weiss’s shoulder, pulling her closer to her chest. Her nails dug into her skin. “Don't you ever call my family a bunch of ‘animals', because I can and will destroy you. Do you understand, heiress?” Her voice dropped a few octaves as Weiss’s eyes widened.

 

A faunus talking to her like that? Who did this girl think she was? She was a Schnee, one of the most well-known names in the world.

 

“Now, where were we? Ah, yes teammates. I hope you won't mind.” Ruby sent a small smile her way as the white haired girl nodded, unable to speak words. Weiss kept her jaw clenched tightly, following the direction her new partner began walking towards. _'How dare she think she can talk to me like that!’_ Weiss thought.

 

Ruby’s ears flicked as she heard groaning and scuffling.

 

“Oh jeez! Anybody out there?” Jaune’s voice called out as Ruby looked up towards him hanging on a tree by a spear. “Lawn Fark! How are you?” She waved at him as he gave a sheepish smile and tugged on the spear lodged into his sweater.

 

“It's Jaune Arc. Can you help me down?” He motioned the weapon as she shook her head and pointed at Weiss. “Kinda dealing with my own problems. But nice seeing you around.” Ruby waved him off as Weiss huffed and walked past her.

 

All alone, Jaune began to wiggle himself out just as he heard another pair of footsteps.

 

“Is there still any available spots on your team Jaune?” He heard Pyrrha say as he crossed his arms and looked away. “Ha ha.” He grumbled.

 

“Jaune.” She said once more before he turned back to her and smiled. “Help me off ‘invincible girl’.” Jaune playfully said, not knowing Pyrrha hated that name, before the weapon was pulled out and he was dropped instantly to the ground.

 

“Oof.” He groaned in pain.

 

“I'm sorry.” Pyrrha said. She wasn't.

  
  


**_~Meanwhile~_ **

  
  


“Get back here you little ass!” A blonde girl shouted as a Beowulf howled, running away from her. Her eyes were flashing dangerously red as she chased after the poor Grimm.

 

A sudden _whoosh_ flew past her shoulders and struck the Beowulf in the back of it's head as it instantly dropped. Yang glanced back as she saw a dark figure emerge from trees. She had white shorts and long leggings that reached past her thighs, wore a black vest over a white top, and a nice little bow to top it off.

 

“Wow. It usually takes like a hundred punches to kill them. Awesome.” Yang grinned as the girl raised an eyebrow. “My names Yang Xiao Long.”

 

“Blake.” She responded.

 

“Well Blake, let's go get those ruins!” Yang gripped her arm and dragged her away.

 

Blake blinked in surprise, before chuckling at her newfound partner.

 

Mean while, a pair of teens were flying high up in the air.

 

“Ruby!” Weiss shrieked out, holding the rough feather’s of the nevermore they were currently riding, burying herself at the crook of Ruby’s neck.

 

“What? You said you wanted the quickest way to the temple! This is it!” Ruby cheerfully cried out as she pulled on the nevermore’s feather, flying to the right.

 

Weiss squealed and held on tighter, her hands suddenly wrapped around Ruby’s waist. The smell of sweet roses filled her nose as she blinked it surprise. She'd never smelt anything better, it actually smelled pretty nice.

 

“Alright! Now we jump!” Ruby’s words were swallowed by the wind as she jumped down, the wind whipping around her cloak. Weiss screamed, she felt Ruby's body slip from her hands as she suddenly grasped the nevermore again.

 

“ ** _RUBY FALL, YOU ARE SO DEAD!_ ** ”

 

Ruby felt chills as she thought she heard someone cursing her name as she rolled into a ball and began speeding faster to the ground until she impacted someone.

 

They rolled on the ground, their limbs mixing with one another as they finally settled, Ruby on top as the other person on bottom.

 

“This is not the temple.” She groaned as she shook her head and saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her intently. “Umm.” Ruby awkwardly leaned back as the older girl grinned, and stood up.

 

She had a sort of a pixie ginger hair style and was standing next to a tall guy with a pink streak through his long hair tied back into a ponytail. He stared back at Ruby, shocked to see a girl fall from the sky.

 

“Are you… alright?” The boy reached out to help Ruby, but she bolted upward as cringed as she felt her foot throb. She concentrated her aura around it, hoping it would heal quickly. “Y-yup. Never been better.” She gritted through her teeth as the ginger haired girl smiled gleefully. Her tail curled behind her as she forced her painful whimpers down.

 

“My name's Nora, and he's Ren, my partner. We together, but not together together, y'know?” Nora said, and Ruby mentally frowned. The girl was talking like she had eaten buckets of sugar and she wondered if Emerald ever got this annoyed with her.

 

“Right. Well, do any of you know the way to the temple? I'm suppose to meet my partner there.” At least, she thought Weiss would meet her there. The fall wouldn't be too deadly.

 

Ren shook his head. “We've been walking in circles now. But your welcome to join us if you'd like.” He said politely. Ruby made a mental note about how observant he was as she nodded and they all treaded forward, unaware of a pack of red glowing eyes slowly following them.

  
  


***

  
  


“I'm not sure-” “I think this is the way!” Jaune exclaimed as Pyrrha politely nodded and followed him past a dense forest treeline. A few times did she have to catch Jaune from stumbling and falling on his own two feet. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he had two _left_ feet instead.

 

It was silent, save for the occasional stepping on twigs and pushing past branches and bushes.

 

Pyrrha, being polite, decided to break the silence with a question that kept surfacing from the back of her head. “Jaune?” She asked as the boy looked up from the makeshift map he was currently trying to read.

 

“Yes Pyrrha? For the last time, I know where we're going.” Grumbled as he stepped on something that suspiciously smelled like fecal matter.

 

“No, it's not that- who was the girl you were with yesterday?” She asked.

 

Jaune shot her a look. “Worried about the competition? Old Jaune has enough love to go around.” He flashed a cocky smile, but Pyrrha shook her head.

 

“Do you know who she is? I saw her kind of panicked in the auditorium yesterday.” She asked once more, hoping he'd give her an answer. Jaune sighed as he wiped his shoe on some moss.

 

“Weird. Her name's Ruby Fall. She's kinda weird as well, but pretty okay. Says she's gotta sister who made them travel basically to all the continents for a job, but she didn't mention any parents. But she has this killer scythe weapon, almost looks like the grim reaper if you ask me. I think she's younger than us, about fifteen, probably.” He said as he found a pair of sticks and began (or tried in this case) to craft a torch.

 

Pyrrha nodded along. “I wonder what she's up too.” Mumbling to herself, unaware of the danger lurking in the cave they slowly walked into.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had to cut it there. I felt as if I was rambling on, but another update will come soon!


	3. Initiation Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter. The better stuff will come soon.

**_~Intro~_ **

  


Ruby had to admit- even if Nora was a bit annoying, the girl definitely knew how to have fun. Both girls were riding Ursas as Ren tried keeping up with their pace.

 

“ _Woo hoo!”_ Nora cried out as Ruby grinned, her tail wiggling happily, adrenaline was rushing through her body. She liked feeling this alive, it had been a while since Ruby's instincts were in control.

 

Cinder had always told her to be careful not to let her animal instinct take over, so she always had to be extra cautious and not the reckless girl she wanted to be.

 

But Cinder's voice dragged her back to reality.

 

_“Your not there to make friends, your there to find either the relic or the maiden.”_

 

Ruby's smiled dropped and on one swooping motion, she swiped the head of the Ursa with Shattered Rose. Nora glanced at her before grabbing her own weapon and slamming it down the poor creature. “Aww, why'd we stop? That was so fun!” The ginger haired girl pouted as Ren came running through the bushes, painting and out of breath.

 

“Please-” he gasped, holding his side- “don't do that again.” Ruby glanced around before smirking. “We're here.”

 

The two older teens looked up and saw the ancient temple Ozpin had mentioned. Walking up to it, they noticed chess pieces scattered on each pedestal, a black queen, black night, white rookie and black king. There were two of each.

 

Ruby quirked an eyebrow as her ear twitched.

 

 _'What kind of game is he playing?’_ She thought as Nora was jumping around excitingly. She frantically flew around, trying to pick a piece.

 

“You guys go ahead. I'll wait for my partner here.” She said, hoping they'd leave her alone. Ruby didn't want the pair to think that they'd made a new friend. She wouldn't allow it.

 

After all, they were in a huntress school, and huntress and hunters were independent. They were selfish and cared for their own desires, it's what Cinder drilled into her head.

 

Before the other two responded, they heard two other voices come out of the bushes.

 

The wolf faunus instantly recognized the first girl in the bow, but the other was unfamiliar but something about her was suppose to ring bells into head. Ruby shrugged it off, deciding she'd be giving everyone a background check when she could contact Roman.

 

“Well, guess we're not alone.” The blonde said as she walked towards the relics. “Let's grab the pretty pony!”

 

Blake chuckled, the girl was something.

 

“That's a white knight piece.” Rolling her eyes, Ruby grabbed the black queen piece and let her fingers run across the chess piece. There was a little cross on top of it and Ruby wanted to roar in laughter. Her tail swayed a little under her cloak as she clenched the piece tightly.

 

 _'They may pray to their gods, worship their idols, but when the time comes, they'll be turned to ashes. They will all pay fo the things they put my family through.’_ Ruby jaw clenched at the thought, playing with the golden band around her middle finger. It was another gift Emerald had stolen for her on her thirteenth birthday.

 

“I wonder how everyone else is doing.” Ren said.

 

They suddenly heard a loud scream that sounded eerily like Jaune.

 

“A girl's in trouble!” The blonde goldie locks said as everyone began looking around for a sense of direction towards where the noise came from.

 

Ruby just leaned against the ruins, fingering the trigger of her gun. She didn't really care what happened to these people. _‘Their fates were all pre-determined the moment they stepped foot in here and they will die at the hands of Cinder and mine’_ She thought.

 

As soon as Cinder actually let her in the plan.

 

Grumbling, she felt her tail stand on end, her aura could feel a menacing presence rushing towards them at top speed. Her silver eyes locked on a pinpoint direction. Using her faunus hearing, Ruby was able to make out some yelling and screaming not far from here.

 

Smirking, Ruby unsheathed Shattered Rose and began speeding in a zigzag motion to the creature.

 

“Ruby!” Ren and Nora called out but their cries fell death to her ears as she got closer and closer.

 

Soon, she could spot Pyrrha running towards her as her partner was being thrown around like a rag doll, holding onto the giant scorpion stinger.

 

The wolf faunus could smell the panic coming off the pair (and Pyrrha's surprisingly nice scent of roses and cherries) and bit back a groan.

 

“Help!” Jaune cried out as Ruby cursed under her breath. She'd be having to safe the one thing she despised in this life. Quickly flipping over Pyrrha, she landed on the Deathstalker's bone armor above its head.

 

She sliced through the tail, missing Jaune by mere inches as she punched him in the chest just as the bright stinger slammed into the Grimm's head, killing it instantly.

 

He landed with a large 'thud’ as black liquid splattered around everyone. Ruby growled.

 

The black liquid burned mini holes in her clothes and stung badly on her skin. It steamed off her skin for a few minutes until it evaporated.

 

“I- Thank you.” Pyrrha said, her aura healing her burns instantly as Jaune groaned and got up, his face looked green like he was going to be sick.

 

“Don't thank me- it's what….huntresses do.” Ruby gritted the word between her teeth, brushing her hand through the open hole just above the collar of her vest.

 

“Here.” Pyrrha made a motion to come closer and Ruby unconsciously stepped back. “I'll show you how to patch up your clothes. If I'm right, your clothes might be made of aura healing materials and can be easily fixed.” She made another motion to come closer and this time Ruby fought the feeling of flicking her tail at her.

 

The older girl gently grabbed the black garment and closed her eyes, concentrating her black aura as it flowed from her hands and slithered on Ruby's clothes.

 

Gasping, Ruby saw the tiny fibers of the clothes slowly mending together like a spider silk. Her ears twitched as she could feel her excitement growing.

 

“Uh, hey guys, I think there is a giant bird trying to eat us?” Jaune called out, earning a piercing glare from Ruby as Pyrrha pulled away instantly and looked upward at the sky.

 

Pyrrha squinted her eyes, her hand shielding her from the sun's light.

 

“You mean Nevermore.” Ruby said, rolling her eyes as she began walking back to the relics. “My partner must be arriving soon.”

 

Jaune quickly jumped to follow her as Pyrrha followed along, summoning Miló and Akoúo to be in the lookout.

 

After a speedy run, they all barely made it to the ancient relics, where everyone else was waiting for them.

 

“Great. The gangs all here, now we can die.” The tall blonde huntress, Ruby later learned the girl was called Yang, said.

 

A large screech called out, making Ruby and Blake wince as everyone else looked up to see a giant Nevermore coming in close to their location.

 

“What do we do?” Jaune gulped, trying to slowly inch away.

 

Ruby gripped his shoulder tightly as she smirked. “Now we get my partner.” She flung him roughly through the air, ignoring his girly screams, as he collided with the talons of the flying beast. He instantly began falling back to the ground, accompanied with a white figure.

 

“Ruby!-” “Don't worry Ren, I calculated the percentage of his survival plummeting to the ground. If my partner uses her aura correctly, he should have a 50-60% chance of survival. If not, my partner would make good use of his body as a cushion to the ground.” Ruby said, cleaning the trigger of her sniper rifle with a white rag, initialed with _W. S._

 

“Ruby!” Blake pointed at the figures who were slowing down mid-air. Ruby smiled.

 

“Now there's the Schnee.” Ruby tucked Shattered Rose away as Weiss used her glyphs to step down to the ground. Her face was red and she looked boiling hot, ready to burst in anger.

 

She marched right up to Ruby, face to face.

 

“ **_Ruby Fall! You ARE SO DEAD!_ ** ” She screeched out before Ruby grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

 

“I've got the relic, now we can go. There isn't any point of fighting that thing while we got all that we need.” Ruby brushed off Weiss's comment as everyone else looked at each other and nodded.

 

Ren spoke “She's got a point. Professor Ozpin said we only had to get the relics, he never said we had to stay and fight.”

 

They all murmured in agreement and settled off towards the cliff edge of Emerald Forest.  

  


***

  
  


There Ozpin was waiting for them, drinking a steaming cup of hot coffee. Professor Goodwitch held her riding crop in her hand, peering down at everyone who stood side by side.

 

“Most interesting.” Ozpin mumbled as he took a look at all the the relics collected.

 

Ruby frowned, her tail stood on end as Ozpin circled around them. “What is it?” Jaune curiously asked. Ruby rolled her eyes.

 

 _'The boy is too gullible.’_ She flicked a piece of lint off her clothes.

 

“Each and every one of you picked the white pieces. Ren and Nora picked the Bishop, Blake and Yang picked the Knight, Jaune and Pyrrha picked the pawn piece. Everyone _but_ Ruby and Weiss. They chose the black queen piece. Would you mind filling us in as to why you chose it?” Ozpin smiled politely and Ruby wanted to flip him the bird.

 

Internally sighing, Ruby picked up the piece, curling her fingers around the smooth black stone. Her ears twitched and she pulled down her hood. A few peers gasped and others kept quite as she held the piece above her head.

 

“I picked this piece because a knight, pawn, bishop and king follow orders. The queen is the one that matters the most. She gets to move around without any restrictions. She can move through the shadows and conquer what she wants.” Ruby grinned as she bowed a little before placing back the piece.

 

Ozpin nodded but didn't say anything and escorted everyone back to the school.

  


***

  
  


“ **_Ruby Fall. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. Blake Belladonna. One pair acquired the Knight piece and the other acquired the Queen piece. I suppose it's only fair to place a knight next to his queen. You will all be Team RWBY, lead by Ruby Fall.”_ **

 

Cheers and claps surrounded the new team, who awkwardly bowed and stepped off stage.

 

Yang smiled brightly and patted Ruby's shoulder, who gave an uncomfortable smile and stepped away. Weiss was enraged, while Blake watched the heiress from a distance, shaking her head.

 

“Some things never change.” She mumbled to herself before walking off to the dorms.

  


**_Outtro_ **

  


That night Glynda felt uneasy by Ruby's words that kept ringing through her head.

 

_“She can move through the shadows and and conquer want she wants.”_

 

It felt like another warning nagging her.

 

_'Just like Raven.’_

 

Her body flinched and she slammed her crop against her thighs, hoping to stop the intrusive thoughts that came back with that name.

 

With _her_ name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since in the animation, it is said that a Grimm's body evaporates I thought why not give it blood that can gush out as well and evaporate? It has the same effects as Titain blood does in AOT.


End file.
